


Wherever I May Roam Verse

by Deans_Fetish, lady_simoriah



Series: Wherever I May Roam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Bondage, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Possessive!/Jealous!Dean, Possessive!/Jealous!Sam, Schmoop, Sibling incest (Wincest), Spoiler(s): All of Season 1, Swearing, Violence, psychic!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/pseuds/lady_simoriah
Summary: Supernatural Reworked and Written the Wincest way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Masterpost Linkage to the fics on my Livejournal fiction account Bedtime_Stories where you will fine ALL of the fictions listed. Enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to Kripke for the basic idea, the set up, some scenery and some of the words used herein. ♥ Thank you to for our gorgeous banner!

**Fictions Within the Verse:**

** Season 1 **

To You, Love Me (Pilot)  
Wopiye Cantkiya (Wendigo)  
Broken Angel (Original fiction)  
Family Ties (Dead In The Water)  
Smokey Mountain Holiday (mentions of Phantom Traveler)  
The Great Christmas Card Debate & Precious Gifts (Original fictions)  
Waya Udilehvsgi (Original fiction)  
Mirrored Lies (Bloody Mary)  
Heart Of The Matter (Skin)  
Dyer's Eve (Hook Man)  
Avenging Spirits (Bugs)  
Haunted (Original fiction)  
Tomato Rice Soup (Original fiction)  
Back to Kansas, Toto (Home)  
Anger Management (Asylum)  
Runaway (Scarecrow)  
Eternally Bound (Faith)  
Never Too Late (Route 666)  
Gimme Shelter (Nightmare)  
All These Lives (The Benders)  
Deception (Shadow)  
Bridge Over Troubled Water (Original fiction)  
Chasing Someday (Original fiction - Prequel to TYLM)  
My Hips Don’t Lie (Original fiction)  
Believe (Hell House)  
Promises Kept (Original fiction)  
Fallen Angel (Original fiction)  
Danse Macabre (Something Wicked)  
Inheriting Trouble (Provenance)  
Nosferatu (Dead Man's Blood)  
Innocent Beginnings (Salvation)  
Malevolent Endings (Devil's Trap)

[ PDFs to all fictions of Season One](http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/175314.html)

**Author(s):** for Dean Winchester and for Sam Winchester.

 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean

 **Rating:** NC 17

 **Warning(s):** Sibling Incest (Wincest), Angst, Schmoop, Swearing, Hurt/Comfort, Possessive!/Jealous!Dean, Possessive!/Jealous!Sam, Violence, Bondage, Attempted Rape, Murder, Psychic!Sam, Demons 

**Spoiler(s):** All of Season 1.

 **Summary:** Supernatural Reworked and Written the Wincest way. 

**A/N:** Thanks to Kripke for the basic idea, the set up, some scenery and some of the words used herein. ♥ Thank you to for our gorgeous banner!

 

 **To You, Love Me** , With unbrotherly feelings having blossomed into a display of intimate love between the boys only days before Sam leaves for Stanford, feelings are hurt and confusion abounds. Though with each day that passes their feelings for one another only grow stronger along with their desire to be with one another. With the miles separating them, the Winchester brothers put their love and desires to paper. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/111176.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/111680.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/112102.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/112279.html - Chapter Four  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/112490.html - Chapter Five  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/113187.html - Chapter Six  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/113976.html - Chapter Seven - A (with link to Part B)  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/114213.html - Chapter Eight  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/115276.html - Chapter Nine  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/116302.html - Chapter Ten - A (With link to B)  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Wopiye Cantkiya** , After tangling with a Wendigo the boys find themselves tending to wounds, some that run deeper than others.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/116905.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/117203.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/117270.html - Chapter Three  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Broken Angel** , It was a cold dark night during Christmas vacation Sam’s second year at Stanford when it happened. Dean’s teasing joke that first visit over Summer Break when he played ‘rapist’ had Sam thinking that he was back and ‘testing’ his baby brother/lover again. Sam’s decision to get a little payback on Dean and not fight at all goes horribly wrong when his attacker binds his wrists and Sam gets to finally get a good look at the guy...that's not Dean.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/117663.html - Chapter 1 of 1  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Family Ties** , Helping a family with issues of the Otherworldly kind leads Sam and Dean to take a look at their own lives and futures. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/118233.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/118529.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/118821.html - Chapter Three  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Smokey Mountain Holiday** , After the boys have their first run in with a demon, on an airplane no less much to Dean's dismay, the boys set out for the Great Smokey Mountains for a weeks vacation to get away from it all and just be together. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/119165.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/119577.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/121069.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/121651.html - Chapter Four  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/122091.html - Chapter Five  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/122369.html - Chapter Six  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/122658.html - Chapter Seven  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/123012.html - Chapter Eight  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/124148.html - Chapter Nine  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/125388.html - Chapter Ten A w/Links to B&C  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/125876.html - Chapter Eleven  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/126022.html - Chapter Twelve  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/126332.html - Chapter Thirteen  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/126928.html - Chapter Fourteen  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/127115.html - Chapter Fifteen  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/127290.html - Chapter Sixteen  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/128423.html - Chapter Seventeen  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/128647.html - Chapter Eighteen  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/129244.html - Chapter Nineteen  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/129352.html - Chapter Twenty  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/129984.html - Chapter TwentyOne A w/link to B  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/130204.html - Chapter TwentyTwo  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Waya Udilehvsgi** , Sam and Dean were just leaving their winter vacation in the mountains when Sam meets a mysterious old Indian who there seems to be more to than meets the eye and Sam winds up with a curse from the local Trickster unlike any other the boys have ever experienced. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/130770.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/131053.html - Chapter Two  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Mirrored Lies** , Sam and Dean find out that Bloody Mary is more than just a childhood game and the boys are forced to face a fear of their own. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/131474.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/131716.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/132280.html - Chapter Three  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Heart Of The Matter** , The Boys face a creature that is attacking loved ones in the guise of those they hold most dear and Sam falls victim to a Dean that is not his hero. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/133089.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/133220.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/133442.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/133904.html - Chapter Four  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/134435.html - Chapter Five  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/135017.html - Chapter Six  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/135307.html - Chapter Seven  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/135816.html - Chapter Eight  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/136280.html - Chapter Nine  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Dyer's Eve** , **_Past:_** Reverend Jacob Karns preached about sins of the flesh.  
**_Present:_** A young reverend’s daughter, Lori Sorenson, has been raised against immorality and lustful wickedness.  
**_Future:_** Are Sam and Dean going to be the hook man’s next targets? 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/140307.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/141103.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/145084.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/146392.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **The Great Christmas Card Debate & Precious Gifts Master Post**

* **Summary of _The Great Christmas Card Debate_ :** This is a Christmas Card To Our Readers from us and the Sam and Dean who live in our heads.

* **Summary of _Precious Gifts_ :** Dean and Sam spend their first Christmas as a couple together during their stay at the cabin in Cherokee. 

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/151303.html  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Avenging Spirits** , Whispered words meant to avenge a wronged people send a deadly curse over the land of a small housing community. Dean and Sam must save an innocent family as nature rises up to fulfill the ancient malediction.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/160857.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/161471.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/161776.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/162184.html - Chapter Four  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/162591.html - Chapter Five  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/163318.html - Chapter Six A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Haunted** , When young handsome men begin dying mysteriously it is up to Dean and Sam to try to solve the case before another victim can be stolen away by an ancient foe. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/163675.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/164038.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/164189.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/164739.html - Chapter Four  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/165037.html - Chapter Five  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/165856.html - Chapter Six  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/166042.html - Chapter Seven  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/166637.html - Chapter Eight  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/167243.html - Chapter Nine A w/link to B  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/167888.html - Chapter Ten  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/168045.html - Chapter Eleven  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Tomato Rice Soup** , Having spent every moment that Sam was under Circe's spell taking care of his brother/lover, Dean gets sick with the flu and now it is Sam's turn to care for his big brother. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/168241.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/168719.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/169841.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/170337.html - Chapter Four  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/170865.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/171478.html - Chapter Six A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Back To Kansas, Toto** , A case spurred by one of Sam's dreams leads to a close encounter with the woman who started their quest...their mother.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/171627.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/172033.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/172358.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/172771.html - Chapter Four  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Anger Management** , When Sam and Dean investigate a mysterious asylum that has a history with abuse, an evil force inside causes Sam to lose his sanity and turn on his brother. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/173410.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/173696.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/173843.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/174142.html - Chapter Four  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Runaway** , A surprise call from Dad turns fragile emotions between the boys from brittle to broken.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/174384.html - Chapter One  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/174805.html - Chapter Two  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/174976.html - Chapter Three  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/175589.html - Chapter Four  
http://community.livejournal.com/rd_2_redemption/176216.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Eternally Bound** , After a close call with death and a dubious miracle cure, the brothers seek to make the most of the second chance Dean's been given.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/176441.html - Chapter One  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/176806.html - Chapter Two  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/177804.html - Chapter Three A w/links to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/178150.html - Chapter Four  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/178888.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/179527.html - Chapter Six A w/links to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/180588.html - Chapter Seven  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/181300.html - Chapter Eight A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Never Too Late** , A call for help from an old friend of Dean's teaches the boys that it's never too late for jealousy, for prejudice, and worst of all...for revenge.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/181734.html - Chapter One  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/181994.html - Chapter Two  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/182193.html - Chapter Three  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/182880.html - Chapter Four  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/183229.html - Chapter Five  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/183491.html - Chapter Six  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/183865.html - Chapter Seven A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/184397.html - Chapter Eight A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/184893.html - Chapter Nine  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/185204.html - Chapter Ten  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/185375.html - Chapter Eleven  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/185707.html - Chapter Twelve  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Gimme Shelter** , The boys investigate a house visited by sudden death - a death Sam saw in a dream. Premonitions, other supernatural powers, a life of hunting... as bad as all that might sound their lives could have been far worse.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/185995.html - Chapter One  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/186499.html - Chapter Two A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/187054.html - Chapter Three  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/187534.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/188058.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **All These Lives** , Driving the back roads of Minnesota Sam and Dean encounter what might just be their scariest foe yet. Some creatures hunt for survival, but only man kills for the sheer thrill of it. A group of backwoods hunters like to hunt and kill humans... and now they've got Sam.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/188635.html - Chapter One A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/188872.html - Chapter Two  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/189275.html - Chapter Three A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/189480.html - Chapter Four  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/189804.html - Chapter Five  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/190139.html - Chapter Six  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/190280.html - Chapter Seven  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/190466.html - Chapter Eight  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/191158.html - Chapter Nine A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~ 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Deception** , Strange deaths lead Sam and Dean back to Chicago. Upon arriving Sam lucks out and runs into Meg, the girl he met back at the Indiana bus station. However meeting up with the pretty blonde might be nothing but bad luck for the boys, especially if she is involved with the demon that seems to be terrorizing the Windy City. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/191277.html - Chapter One  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/191571.html - Chapter Two  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/192429.html - Chapter Three  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/192661.html - Chapter Four  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/193171.html - Chapter Five  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/193314.html - Chapter Six  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/194206.html - Chapter Seven A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/194372.html - Chapter Eight  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/194597.html - Chapter Nine  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/195500.html - Chapter Ten  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/195663.html - Chapter Eleven  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/195958.html - Chapter Twelve  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/196770.html - Chapter Thirteen A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/196990.html - Chapter Fourteen  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/197603.html - Chapter Fifteen A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Bridge Over Troubled Water** , On their way through Mableton, Georgia the boys witness a drowning that is more than it seems to be. A years old spirit is drowning dark haired beauties and no one knows why. The broken heart of a man and that of a witch hold the key to ending this nightmare and only an enigmatic bartender can show the boys the way.

~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~

After the terror of Mableton the boys head for Savannah to celebrate the 4th of July and a little alone time. What awaits Sam when they arrive may be a little more than he bargained for.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/201085.html - Chapter One A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/201684.html - Chapter Two  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/202159.html - Chapter Three A w'link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/204611.html - Chapter Four A w/links to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/205187.html - Chapter Five  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/206059.html - Chapter Six  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/206884.html - Chapter Seven A w/links to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/209835.html - Chapter Eight A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/210807.html - Chapter Nine  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/211514.html - Chapter Ten  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/212511.html - Chapter Eleven A w/links to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/213085.html - Chapter Twelve  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/214148.html - Chapter Thirteen  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/215139.html - Chapter Fourteen A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/216123.html - Chapter Fifteen A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/217714.html - Chapter Sixteen A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/218794.html - Chapter Seventeen A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/219087.html - Chapter Eighteen  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/219894.html - Chapter Nineteen A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/220372.html - Chapter Twenty  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/221920.html - Chapter Twenty One  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/227195.html - Chapter Twenty Two A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/228096.html - Chapter Twenty Three A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/228610.html - Chapter Twenty Four A w/link B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/229353.html - Chapter Twenty Five  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/230333.html - Chapter Twenty Six A w/links to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/230815.html - Chapter Twenty Seven A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/231768.html - Chapter Twenty Eight A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/232587.html - Chapter Twenty Nine A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/233562.html - Chapter Thirty A w/links to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/234927.html - Chapter Thirty One A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/235508.html - Chapter Thirty Two A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/235993.html - Chapter Thirty Three  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/238063.html - Chapter Thirty Four A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/238626.html - Chapter Thirty Five A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/242633.html - Chapter Thirty Six A w/link to B, C & D  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/243538.html - Chapter Thirty Seven A w/link to B, C & D  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/244016.html - Chapter Thirty Eight A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/244419.html - Chapter Thirty Nine  
~ Finished ~  
♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Chasing Someday** , While waiting for the Impala’s window to be fixed, Sam and Dean think back to the night that changed their lives forever. The night that Sam left for Stanford, he leaves behind more than a Father and brother, he leaves a young man whose heart he doesn’t realize he’s breaking. At first it seems that despite one last attempt to get him to stay, Sam might never know. That is, until he is dragged out of the bus station and into his big brother’s arms, his bed and his heart, and from that moment on things are never the same again…

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/244814.html - Chapter One A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/245412.html - Chapter Two A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/248188.html - Chapter Three A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/248925.html - Chapter Four  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **My Hips Don't Lie** , It’s not easy to surprise Dean Winchester, but somehow Sam manages to pull it off, with a Vegas vacation. The nights out, eating at different restaurants and going to various shows and the nights in, making love until they both pass out, somehow pale in caparison to the very special anniversary gift Sam has waiting for Dean upon their arrival. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/249357.html - Chapter One A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/251725.html - Chapter Two A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/253228.html - Chapter Three A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/254089.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/255249.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/257726.html - Chapter Six A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/261688.html - Chapter Seven A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/263401.html - Chapter Eight A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/266233.html - Chapter Nine A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/267451.html - Chapter Ten A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/271785.html - Chapter Eleven A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/272356.html - Chapter Twelve A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/275961.html - Chapter Thirteen A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/276552.html - Chapter Fourteen A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/277453.html - Chapter Fifteen A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/277579.html - Chapter Sixteen  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/278666.html - Chapter Seventeen  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/281716.html - Chapter Eighteen A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/285416.html - Chapter Nineteen A w/link to B & C  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/287379.html - Chapter Twenty A w/link to B  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/289324.html - Chapter Twenty One  
http://rd-2-redemption.livejournal.com/290006.html - Chapter Twenty Two A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/298121.html - Chapter Twenty Three A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/298777.html - Chapter Twenty Four A w/link to B & C  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Believe,** Sam and Dean battle a homicidal spirit but to do it they have to work around a pair of bumbling ghostbusters who think that the job will win them chicks. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/299424.html - Chapter One  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/300246.html - Chapter Two A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/300655.html - Chapter Three A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/301387.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/301938.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/302324.html - Chapter Six  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/302666.html - Chapter Seven A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/303405.html - Chapter Eight A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/303785.html - Chapter Nine  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/303943.html - Chapter Ten  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/304584.html - Chapter Eleven A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/304759.html - Chapter Twelve  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/305529.html - Chapter Thirteen A w/links to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/306132.html - Chapter Fourteen A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/306343.html - Chapter Fifteen  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/306684.html - Chapter Sixteen  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/307251.html - Chapter Seventeen A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/307993.html - Chapter Eighteen A w/link to B & C  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Promises Kept** , Dean made a promise to his brother years ago and now the time has come to honor that promise. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/308442.html - Chapter One  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/308754.html - Chapter Two A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/309392.html - Chapter Three A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/310019.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/310857.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/311324.html - Chapter Six A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/311750.html - Chapter Seven  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/312041.html - Chapter Eight  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/312510.html - Chapter Nine A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/312587.html - Chapter Ten  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/313247.html - Chapter Eleven A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/314242.html - Chapter Twelve A w/link to B, C & D  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Fallen Angel** , Just after leaving New Orleans, Dean finds out that Sam and Cody really _did_ do more than simply talk in that bar where he’d spotted them. Discovering that Sam had committed the ultimate betrayal, Dean leaves for good, putting an end to any of the dreams they’d shared for a future together due to the one night that Sam spent in another man’s arms. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/314463.html - Chapter One  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/314774.html - Chapter Two  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Danse Macabre** , John sends the boys to confront a supernatural enemy from Dean’s past. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/315071.html - Chapter One  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/315735.html - Chapter Two w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/316087.html - Chapter Three  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/316296.html - Chapter Four  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/316780.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Inheriting Trouble** , A hunt involving a cursed painting leads the boys to upstate New York, where Sam finds more than he bargained for. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/317342.html - Chapter One A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/317981.html - Chapter Two A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/318583.html - Chapter Three A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/318923.html - Chapter Four  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/319677.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/319858.html - Chapter Six  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/320011.html - Chapter Seven  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/320480.html - Chapter Eight  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/320712.html - Chapter Nine  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/321397.html - Chapter Ten A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/321616.html - Chapter Eleven  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/323049.html - Chapter Twelve A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/323221.html - Chapter Thirteen  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/324052.html - Chapter Fourteen A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/324246.html - Chapter Fifteen  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/324608.html - Chapter Sixteen A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/325091.html - Chapter Seventeen  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Nosferatu** , John Winchester couldn’t have worse timing if he tried, at least that’s how his sons feel when they surprise them on a hunt. After an aging hunter falls prey to the very things he hunts, vampires, John Winchester joins his boys to fight the bloodsuckers, and claim the unearthly weapon they possess. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/326124.html - Chapter One w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/326932.html - Chapter Two w/link to B, C & D  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/327304.html - Chapter Three  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/327828.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/328596.html - Chapter Five A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/329561.html - Chapter Six  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/329797.html - Chapter Seven  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/331810.html - Chapter Eight A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/332147.html - Chapter Nine  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Innocent Beginnings** , All signs point to Salvation, Iowa as being the yellow eyed demon‘s next target town. Upon arrival, Sam has another vision, this one cluing him in on just who the yellow eyed demon’s next target is. But before the family can protect the infant as a team, John receives a call from Meg demanding that he give her the Colt or else she will continue killing every friend the Winchester’s ever had. In an attempt to stop Meg’s killing spree, John agrees to meet with her, effectively separating the boys from their Dad as the Sam and Dean stay behind in Salvation to protect the targeted family. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/332454.html - Chapter One  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/332657.html - Chapter Two  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/332962.html - Chapter Three  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/333685.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B & C  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Malevolent Endings** , The boys are running out of time. They have to save their Dad from the Meg and the other demons that took him, and destroy the demon that killed their Mother. Can they manage it all before it’s too late?

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/333990.html - Chapter One  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/334206.html - Chapter Two  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/334374.html - Chapter Three  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/334967.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B  
~ Finished ~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

**End of Season One**


End file.
